En el centro del huracán
by Houshi-chan
Summary: Cada día que pasa Battosai y Kaoru van uniéndose más, un extraño ataque los lleva a realizar un arriesgado plan pero hay algo que podría fallar... Fin del summary. Please dejen reviews. Gomen hacer el summary no es lo mio
1. Tú

Bueno aquí otras de mis historias entre Kaoru y Kenshin… está será mejor que las anteriores (de los errores se aprende) jeje.

Ya saben que ningún personaje de RK me pertenece

Espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

_Capítulo uno_

**El trato**

Era un día soleado, como casi todos los días de verano. Kaoru Kamiya, una estudiante de kendo de la era Tokugawa acababa de despertarse en una habitación del hostal en el que había pasado la noche. Hace días que había salido de Edo y todavía no conseguía un buen profesor… puros samuráis de quinta.

-Vaya al parecer hoy será otro de esos día…-pensó al darse cuenta de que hoy no conseguiría ningún pueblo en el camino y tendría que dormir a la intemperie.

Llevaba un montón de tiempo vagando por los caminos buscando a un buen maestro de kendo ya que su meta era hacerse una buena kendoka y enseñar en un dojo, como lo había hecho su padre antes de morir.

_Al parecer esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba…_

Se levantó y se vistió con su habitual traje de pelea, cogió su bokken y salió del hostal justo después de haber pagado con el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Llevaba un rato caminando y ya el sol estaba justo sobre su cabeza, por lo que no podía ver su sombra. Era extraño pero cuando veía su sombra sentía que no estaba tan sola como ella creía. Una simple mentira, pero muy eficaz.

Como ya era mediodía pensó en meterse en alguna casa de té a tomar algo, claro que no tenía dinero por lo que iba a tener que utilizar sus… encantos. Entró a la casa de té Haruhi y se sentó sin problemas, de antemano sabía que siempre que algún hombre la veía entrar a un sitio, era él quien la atendía. Sonrió para sus adentros ¡qué fácil era manipular a los hombres! Un camarero se le acercó a cogerle la comanda y la miró de arriba debajo _de lo más disimulado…_ pensó. Ella le sonrió de la forma más pícara que pudo y le pidió unas bolas de arroz. Cuando el camarero se fue se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre cómo podría hacer en el caso de que consiguiera maestro, ya que no tenía ni un duro para pagarle.

Puesto que no estaba tan concentrada como quisiera pudo escuchar la conversación de unos hombres que se hallaban a su lado.

¿Sabes que han dicho que Battosai anda por estos lados?

¿Battosai?

:: Sí, ese famoso asesino que trabaja para los Ishinshishi, el mejor kendoka de todos los tiempos y el más letal.

¿Y qué hace por aquí?

:: Mm.… no lo sé, se rumorea que viene a matar al ministro Hidetada. Pero lo mejor será que no metamos las narices.

Kaoru se quedó un rato pensativa. _Así que Battosai eh, ése será mi maestro._ Cualquier persona con la capacidad de leer las mentes habría pensado que Kaoru estaba completamente loca, pero eso sería porque no la conocían. Si ella deseaba algo lo conseguía a cualquier precio. Se levantó después de haber terminado de comer y se fue sin pagar, no sin antes prometerle en vano al joven camarero que volvería a buscarlo. Pobre iluso.

Si era cierto que Battosai quería matar a Hidetada lo más probable es que se hallara rondando por su casa, para poder atacar en la hora más oportuna. Y si ella quería poder hablar con él, tendría que ir hacia allí también.

Iba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió que la seguían, empezó a correr sólo para hacerles creer que no podía defenderse y que así la siguieran como abejas a la miel y llevarlos hacia un terreno en el que fuera fácil para ella defenderse pero, lo que no estaba en sus planes, era que había otra persona que también creía que no podía defenderse y decidió ayudarla.

* * *

Yo no solía ayudar a las mujeres, sin embargo, nunca mataba a ninguna. Pero cuando vi como aquellos criminales perseguían a esa chica algo llamó mi atención. Ésa chica era hermosa, corría con su largo pelo negro al viento y sus ojos azules centelleaban por la excitación de pelear. Al correr la ropa se le adhería al cuerpo por la parte delantera y todas sus curvas eran más que visibles. Battosai no solía tener pensamientos de ese tipo, pero ésta vez no pudo evitar imaginarse a esa mujer desnuda… En fin, antes que hombre él era un asesino. Si salvaba a esa chica, ella le debería un favor y así la podría utilizar para llevar a cabo el plan en contra de Hidetada, sin tener que cometer un genocidio, uno más en su vida para él significaba mucho.

Saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba y cayó justo delante de la chica de ojos azules.

* * *

Kaoru se paró en seco cuando vio cómo un hombre le saltaba delante, se puso en posición de defensa, creyéndose amenazada., pero cuando vio que él la pasaba de largo e iba a enfrentarse contra los delincuentes, se relajó y se dedicó a detallarlo. No era muy alto pero sí más que ella, sus brazos, su pecho y sus piernas estaban bien formados, debido a intensos entrenamientos, tenía unos ardientes ojos dorados y su cabellera era larga y roja, amarrada en una coleta alta. Llevaba un traje de pelea como el de ella, solo que la parte superior era azul oscuro y la llevaba un poco abierta, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes músculos. Se movía tan rápido que era casi imposible seguirlo, por desgracia para los ladrones. Era increíblemente sexy. Kaoru había visto muchos hombres en su vida pero ninguno como este, había seducido a muchos por necesidad… pero a este quería seducirlo por placer. Era tan sensual y tan fascinante, que cuando él acabó con la pelea y se le acercó, no pudo reaccionar. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió que la respiración se le cortaba.

Battosai¿cómo te llamas?

Kaoru: soy Kaoru Kamiya ¿y tú?

Battosai: con saber mi apodo te basta, soy Battosai. Te he defendido así que me debes un favor.

Kaoru_: este hombre no se anda con rodeos… pero yo no soy ninguna muñequita, ya lo verá._ Tengo entendido que debería ser yo la que dijera que te debo una, pero, si de verdad necesitas que te haga un favor, entonces tú me deberás uno a mí- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Battosai:_ ésa mujer era el demonio, sonreía con malicia pero a la vez era una sonrisa tan seductora que tenía ganas de arrancársela con un salvaje beso, pero podía ser divertido ver qué quería._ Está bien tendrás que dejar que me lo piense. Nos volveremos a ver- dijo sin más y se fue tan rápido que a ella no le dio tiempo ni de ver la dirección que cogía.

Kaoru:_ ya tengo profesor…_

Kaoru no lograba ni imaginarse cómo iba a hacer Battosai para encontrarla cuando se decidiera, la única forma era que la siguiera por lo que ella no sabía si debía seguir avanzando hacia Tokio o quedarse por allí. De cualquier manera, algo en su interior le decía que él la encontraría.

Para ganar algo de dinero ayudó a unas jovencitas adineradas a cargar su compra, por lo que pudo pagarse una buena habitación y una buena cena.

Llevaba algún tiempo sin darse un buen baño, por lo que decidió que era justo el momento adecuado para ello.

Se quitó la ropa y cogió su yukata, salió hacia la chimenea que calentaba el agua, la encendió y se metió en el baño.

* * *

Battosai había estado siguiendo todo el día a Kaoru. La vio cómo colaboraba con las hijas de Hidetada para ganar algo de dinero y luego cómo se metía en el baño. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana del cuarto de baño para no perderla de vista y vio cómo se quitaba el yukata. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas pero un salvaje deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo al verla como vino al mundo. Tenía un cuerpo escultural. No se dio cuenta cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección al baño ni cuando abrió la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Estaba a punto de meterme en la bañera cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta y me tapé rápidamente lo más que pude, aún así no conseguí tapar demasiado. Me giré hacia la dirección de la cuál provenían los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a mí.

Kaoru: Battosai…- exclamé un poco asustada al ver ese penetrante brillo dorado de sus ojos.

* * *

Bien, jeje, aquí yo otra vez con otra de mis historias. ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí bastante buena aunque voy a pensarme bien cómo seguirla para hacerla larga y que cada capítulo sea interesante.

Espero que me dejen muchos **reviews** para incitarme a que siga escribiendo o para aconsejarme en cualquier cosa.

Un beso a todas.

Houshi-chan


	2. Intriga

Como ya saben ningún personaje de RK me pertenece…

¡Espero que les guste!!

Aclaraciones:

_Pensando_

Normal jeje

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Intriga**

Estaba a punto de meterme en la bañera cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta y me tapé rápidamente lo más que pude, aún así no conseguí tapar demasiado. Me giré hacia la dirección de la cuál provenían los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a mí.

Kaoru: Battosai…- exclamé un poco asustada al ver ese penetrante brillo dorado en sus ojos.

Él hizo caso omiso a mi expresión de terror, al ver esa forma tan peligrosa y felina de acercarse. Reprimí un grito para no llamar la atención de la gente de la posada porque pensaba irme sin pagar. _Maldita sea… pero si soy una excelente kendoka¡Podré con él!!! No lo mejor será que no me engañe… _Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros se redujo hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos, yo acorralada contra la pared. Battosai alzó una mano y yo cerré los ojos por un acto reflejo pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que llevaba un rato esperando a que me tocara y no sentí nada. Los volví a abrir y descubrí que él tenía un largo mechón de mi pelo cogido entre sus dedos y me miraba a la cara, como detallando mis facciones. Suavemente fue acercándose al mechón que me había cogido y lo olió.

Battosai: hueles tan bien… Tu aroma es delicioso.

Me quedé boquiabierta al ver al asesino más temido de todos los tiempos decir unas palabras tan dulces, y mucho más cuando me percaté de que uno de sus dedos se deslizaba suavemente por mi mejilla, acariciándome.

Me quedé quieta observándolo y vi como una repentina ola de tristeza se adueñaba de sus ojos, quise preguntarle la razón, pero sabía que no iba a responderme. Battosai estaba como en otro mundo, seguía absorto mirándome mientras jugueteaba enrollando mis cabellos entre sus dedos… Al ver éste gesto algo se me vino de pronto a la memoria.

--------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

Niño X : Kaoru me encanta tu pelo¡¡huele tan bien!!!- decía un alegre niño al que no conseguía verle el rostro, su imagen se negaba a aparecer en mi mente, aunque podía ver el movimiento que hacía con mi pelo mientras lo enrollaba entre sus dedos. En el fondo sabía que ése niño era muy especial para mí. Pero no lograba recordar por qué.

--------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------

De pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire, siempre me sucedía lo mismo cuando intentaba recordar algo de mis primeros 7 años de vida. Mi padre nunca quiso hablar del tema pero el hecho era que yo no tenía ningún recuerdo de esos años. Debido a la falta de aire me mareé y perdí el equilibrio, pero pude sentir como unos fuertes brazos me cogían antes de tocar el suelo, me arreglaban mejor la toalla y me elevaban en el aire. Fue lo último que vi.

---------------------------Battosai---------------------------------------------------------------

No sé que fue lo que me pasó, todavía estaba intentando entenderlo cuando la dejé en su habitación y salí sin hacer ruido de la posada. Mi cuerpo entero había actuado por impulso, sin hacer caso de mi conciencia que le decía que parara. Pero fue verla tan tierna y vulnerable mientras intentaba tomar un baño, que perdí el control. Yo sólo quería abrazarla, volverla a tener cerca de mí. _¿volverla¿es que acaso la he tenido antes?_.

Interrumpí bruscamente mis pensamientos al sentir que unos ojos me espiaban desde las sombras, me volteé rápidamente y vi como una sombra doblaba una esquina y se alejaba corriendo. Decidí perseguirla, su aura no era ninguna de las que conocía por lo que pensé que podía ser un simple ladrón, pero al ver su figura y su forma de correr supe que era mujer, y además, una ninja. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y me lanzó unas cuantas cuchillas, kunais, si no me equivoco. Ya casi la atrapaba cuando una enorme cantidad de humo se interponía entre nosotros, y cuando logré volver a ver hacia el frente, había desaparecido. Lo único que quedó de ella fue una marca en la tierra con forma de dragón, además de sus kunais.

Aligeré el paso y me senté en un banco que se hallaba fuera de la entrada de un restaurante. _¿qué quería ésa mujer?. _Estaba seguro de que llevaba rato espiándome y, por su velocidad y agilidad, sabía que era una excelente ninja. Pero en fin… si algo había aprendido, es que detrás de todo ninja hay algún jefe. Probablemente no eran ningunos aficionados.

--------------------------------Battosai end-----------------------------------------------------------

Ninja: señor he descubierto algo de Battosai que podría ser interesante.

Yukimura: el qué, si se puede saber.

Akane: anda con una chica, que al parecer se llama Kaoru.

Yukimura: excelente trabajo Akane, prepara a tus chicos porque quizás pronto les hagamos una visita…

Akane¡Hai!- dijo desapareciendo tras una nube de humo.

_Yukimura: no pensé que Battosai y Kaoru fueran a encontrarse tan pronto… Esto complica un poco las cosas._

* * *

Los rayos de sol me iluminaron el rostro más o menos hacia el mediodía, había tenido un sueño muy agitado en el que se veía a Battosai corriendo y yo le seguía desesperada, unos hombres lograron cogernos y mientras yo me defendía, él se quedaba tranquilo mirándome. Le grité traidor y él bajó la mirada. Luego el sueño se volvió más estrafalario con un montón de elefantes vestidos de geisha bailando y yo perseguía a unas monedas que huían de mí. Una completa locura.

Me levanté muy rápido al comprobar que ya era mediodía, hoy tenía que hablar con Battosai y saber si accedía a ser mi maestro. Además había otra cosa que quería preguntarle… Me fijé en mi ropa y llevaba la misma toalla que la noche anterior, sólo que mejor puesta, y estaba cubierta por unas mantas. Sonreí para mis adentros _Debió de ser él, el que me trajo… es tan raro… _Me vestí con mi habitual traje de pelea, cogí mi bokken y salí corriendo del lugar. Tenía que encontrarlo si quería que me enseñara kendo. Lo busqué en todas las casas de té del pueblo, debido a la hora supuse que estaría almorzando, pero me equivoqué. Me senté un momento a coger aire, y pensé en cualquier otro sitio en el que pudiera estar. Pero por mucho que lo intenté no conseguí adivinar su localización. Decidí preguntar a la gente si habían visto a un apuesto pelirrojo por los alrededores y todas las respuestas fueron negativas, lo cierto es que un hombre como Battosai era fácil de recordar. Ya la tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente y yo todavía no había conseguido nada. Agotada y hambrienta me paré un poco a descansar mientras cogía algo de comida de mi bolso.

-----------------------------------------Battosai----------------------------------------------------

Me pasé todo el día velando por Kaoru, yo no solía hacer eso, pero esta vez decidí dejarme guiar por mi corazón. Me intrigaba tanto el efecto que ella producía en mí que no pensaba dejar de seguirle la pista hasta averiguar qué era lo que me pasaba. Me divertía mucho ver como ella se pasó el día buscándome y a la vez me tranquilizaba saber que la ninja que había visto la noche anterior no había decidido aparecerse hoy, y mucho menos ir a por Kaoru. Mi interior era un remolino de emociones, la verdad. Pero mi rostro seguía siendo tan impasible como siempre. Por muchas cosas que sintiera no podía dejar que mi fría máscara de asesino desaparecieras ni un solo segundo. Me quedé observándola un rato más intentando decidir si era bueno que la entrenara o no.

---------------------------------------Battosai end----------------------------------------------

Ya harta de estar buscándolo, y totalmente resignada, me dirigí hacia el camino que me llevaría a la salida de la ciudad. Seguiría mi camino buscando otro maestro. La gente ya comenzaba a meterse en sus casas con su familia, probablemente para disfrutar de una agradable cena. Suspiré. Si no estuviera tan sola… Normalmente soportar mi soledad no se me hacía difícil, pero cuando veía escenas como ésa el corazón se me encogía.

Me paré en seco al escuchar una voz detrás de mí.

Battosai: todo el día buscándome y ¿te rindes tan pronto?. Si fueras mi alumna no me gustaría esa poca persistencia…

Kaoru¿cómo sabes que te he estado buscando? Serás cabrón… has estado todo el día persiguiéndome y no me dijiste nada.

Battosai: pensé que una excelente kendoka como tú se daría cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo, aunque me sonreía.

Era la primera vez que lo veía expresar alguna emoción pero, al ver mi cara de asombro, se dio cuenta de que un gesto se había hecho con sus facciones y volvió a ser la misma persona gélida de antes.

Kaoru: En fin… ¿vas a entrenarme si o no?

Battosai: te haré una prueba de admisión. Mi estilo de lucha es único y no se me permite enseñarlo, pero puedo enseñarte agilidad, defensa, ataque y velocidad. Aún así serás mucho mejor que la media. Además tendrás que cumplir con nuestro trato. Si accedo a enseñarte tu harás lo que yo te pida ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru se lo pensó un poco, pero supo que nunca conseguiría un profesor tan bueno como él.

Kaoru¿cuál es la prueba?

Battosai: te enfrentarás a mí.

Y a Kaoru se le cayó el mundo encima, nunca podría pasarla…

* * *

Bueno que les ha parecido este chapter? A mí me parece muy interesante aunque sigo pensando que a mis historias les falta algo de garra. Mmmm…. Ya me comentarán en qué fallo ¿ne?

Gracias a : **Kaoru Hayasaka, gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, Nadja-chan, okashira janet** por sus reviews y su apoyo. También agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia.

**¡ Dejen reviews please!!!**

Un BESO

Houshi-chan


	3. Conspiraciones

Gomennasai sumimasen!! He estado muy liada entre los exámenes, los trabajos, etc… y por eso no he podido actualizar. De todas formas pronto tendré más tiempo de hacerlo a ver si esta historia coge un rumbo definitivo…

Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen son todos del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki que nos deleita con sus hermosos guerreros…. En fin…

Aclaraciones:

Normal

_Pensando_

* * *

**Capítulo tres:**

Conspiraciones

Kaoru: En fin… ¿vas a entrenarme si o no?

Battosai: te haré una prueba de admisión. Mi estilo de lucha es único y no se me permite enseñarlo, pero puedo enseñarte agilidad, defensa, ataque y velocidad. Aún así serás mucho mejor que la media. Además tendrás que cumplir con nuestro trato. Si accedo a enseñarte tu harás lo que yo te pida ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru se lo pensó un poco, pero supo que nunca conseguiría un profesor tan bueno como él.

Kaoru¿cuál es la prueba?

Battosai: te enfrentarás a mí.

Y a Kaoru se le cayó el mundo encima, nunca podría pasarla…

Por mucho que Kaoru no quisiera admitirlo su instinto de supervivencia le hacía tener miedo de aquel apuesto hombre pelirrojo que la invitaba a luchar, pero su alma de guerrera, altanera y orgullosa, le pedía a gritos que aceptara su propuesta. ¿Qué era más importante para ella? ¿Sobrevivir o superarse? Creo que estaba muy clara la respuesta…

Kaoru: Acepto. Cuando quieras empezaremos a luchar…- pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando ya Battosai se le había abalanzado encima, katana en mano, con la ferviente intención de herirla. Él no bromeaba al decir que tendría que vencerlo.

Kaoru rápidamente se movió a un lado para esquivar su ataque frontal, su política era que no había mejor defensa que un buen ataque, así que decidió ser ella quien esta vez se abalanzara encima de él, atacó a la cabeza del hitoriki pero éste muy ágilmente se agachó y logró darle con el mango de la katana en el vientre a Kaoru, ésta soltó todo el aire que contenía su cuerpo pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar el dolor y no dejar caer el bokken, lanzándose a un lado previendo que Battosai la seguiría y no se esperaría que ella le hiciera una zancadilla, él no cayó al suelo pero eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Kaoru para incorporarse y alejarse prudentemente de él. No había pasado ni dos segundos de que ella se había alejado cuando ya Battosai estaba otra vez en posición de ataque, pero ésta vez no inició la pelea. Se quedaron observándose en silencio, detallando el cuerpo del adversario, viendo posibles puntos débiles y pendientes ante la posibilidad de que uno de ellos atacara. Justo en el momento en el que Kaoru se decidió a hacerlo tuvo que esquivar, por acto reflejo, un kunai que iba dirigido a su pecho.

Tanto Battosai como ella sabía que ninguno de los dos había arrojado ese cuchillo por lo que había una tercera persona en el lugar.

Battosai: parece que tendremos que dejar nuestra batalla para otro momento.

Kaoru: estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras hablaban de entre los árboles salió una silueta femenina, vestida por completo de negro y con el largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Al ver que no tenía intención de atacar Battosai y Kaoru bajaron la guardia, pero no soltaron sus armas pues sabían que aquella chica no estaba sola y que probablemente habría una docena de ninjas escondidos entre los árboles.

Battosai: tú eres la ninja que me espiaba el otro día ¿cómo te llamas?

Akane: Mi nombre es Akane y estoy bajo las órdenes de un gran hombre cuyo nombre no estoy en condiciones de revelarte. He venido a llevarme a la chica porque así me lo ordenaron.

Kaoru: ¿y qué te hace pensar que me dejaré?

Akane: sé que presentarás batalla y por eso he traído a mis hombres.

Kaoru sabía que si peleaba no podría con todos por no decir que no podía confiar en que Battosai la ayudaría _quizás si hago algo que no se esperan…_ pensó justo en el instante en que echó a correr en dirección contraria. Se podía decir que huía porque así era, estaba consciente de sus limitaciones, no por nada necesitaba un maestro…

Battosai intentó disimular el asombro al ver cómo la hermosa kendoka, tan valiente y presuntuosa, salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Los ninjas no se esperaban eso y después de unos segundos de shock debido a la sorpresa salieron corriendo tras ella. Él podía derrotar fácilmente a esos hombres pero decidió seguir a Kaoru. Cada día le intrigaba más esa chica, en realidad, lo había fascinado al ver como aceptaba tan decididamente su invitación a luchar sabiendo que no podría ganarle.

Kaoru corría lo más rápido que podía y sabía que le llevaba mucha ventaja a los ninjas porque no lograba escuchar el sonido de las ramas en el suelo al pisarlas, sonido que incluso un ninja no podía evitar hacer. Decidió esconderse y dejar que ellos pasaran para despistarlos así que subió rápidamente a la copa de un árbol y se escondió entre las hojas. Unos minutos después vio pasar por debajo de ella un montón de sombras negras que pasados unos segundos desaparecieron por completo. Sólo una sombra se había quedado atrás y los pocos rayos de luz rebelaban unos destellos rojizos en su cabello. Era Battosai.

Kaoru, sintiéndose extrañamente segura, bajó del árbol y fue a reunirse con él.

Battosai: resulta poco valiente tu reacción ante los ninjas, muy poco de samuráis.

Kaoru: eso es porque yo no soy una samurái. A ustedes los hitoriki les pierde ese concepto de valentía y honor tan fiero que albergan. Yo soy consciente de que hay enemigos que pueden superarme y evito perder contra ellos evitando luchar. Es una lógica muy simple ¿no crees?. Siempre he pensado que el secreto de la victoria está en la astucia no en la fuerza bruta o el honor.

Battosai: me resulta muy interesante tu filosofía Kaoru… Pero no por eso voy a entrenarte sin que me superes aunque sé reconocer cuando un momento no es el adecuando y definitivamente éste no lo es. Te persiguen y deberías averiguar por qué.

Kaoru: eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Battosai se quedó un rato mirándola fijamente, el atardecer se cernía sobre ellos y hacía que ese momento tuviera una atmósfera embriagadora, como ella, como esa terca mujer que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Su pelo estaba suelto desde que bajó del árbol, probablemente la cinta que lo ataba se había quedado en una rama, y sus intensos ojos azules lo miraban brillantes y con determinación. Battosai no lo sabía, pero desde el mismo instante en que se había atrevido a mirarla en el crepúsculo, ella se había apoderado de él, de su vida, de su pensamiento, de sus actos y de su corazón. Sin saber realmente qué le impulsaba a seguir con aquella chica decidió que no la dejaría sola hasta eliminar a quien la perseguía. Él la había visto primero y todavía no había resuelto los misterios que la envolvían así que no iba a permitir que la alejaran de su lado.

Battosai: hagamos un trato que nos beneficiará a los dos.

Kaoru: ¿cuál?

Battosai: mira, como está bastante claro que te persiguen y tú todavía no estás en condiciones de luchar me ayudarás a llevar a cabo un plan que es el que se me ha ordenado hacer en este pueblo.

Kaoru: ¿matar a Hidetada? Yo no soy una asesina.

--**Flash back--**

¿Sabes que han dicho que Battosai anda por estos lados?

¿Battosai?

: Sí, ese famoso asesino que trabaja para los Ishinshishi, el mejor kendoka de todos los tiempos y el más letal.

¿Y qué hace por aquí?

: Mm.… no lo sé, se rumorea que viene a matar al ministro Hidetada. Pero lo mejor será que no metamos las narices.

--**Fin del flash back--**

Battosai: ¿cómo lo sabes? Se supone que es un plan secreto.

Kaoru: he oído rumores….

Battosai: es igual, ha habido alguna infiltración. En fin… lo que está claro es que yo no puedo presentarme ante él en su palacio sin ser reconocido como su asesino, lo que me causaría muchos problemas porque tendría que matar a todos sus guardias y a cualquiera que se interponga. Lo que tú tienes que hacer es infiltrarte y averiguar cuándo saldrá de palacio y así yo lo cogeré fuera de su terreno. Sé que te llevas bien con sus hijas porque te he visto ayudarlas con la compra, seguro que te aceptan de criada.

Kaoru sentía que si aceptaba sería como pactar con el diablo, era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así y ella no quería ser la causante del asesinato de nadie pero, sin embargo, a ella también la querían asesinar y tenía que sobrevivir como fuese. Después de todo Hidetada era un ministro de los más corruptos de Japón, estaba implicado en tráfico de armas de fuego y en trato de blancas…. Pero fuera real o no se hallaba allí, plantada delante de aquel hitoriki que le clavaba los ojos dorados en el rostro, con esa seriedad que lo hacía tan imperturbable, sensual… Era imposible resistirse.

Kaoru: ¿Y cómo lo haríamos?

* * *

En una habitación oscura en algún lugar cercano a un riachuelo se hallaban reunidos un grupo de hombres, bueno, un grupo de hombres y una mujer.

Akane: lo siento mi señor, no hemos podido cogerla.

Yukimura: así que ha huido… Qué chica más lista, será difícil cogerla. Creo que me encargaré yo personalmente.

Akane: pero mi señor estoy segura de que yo y mis hombres podemos hacerlo- dijo la chica acercándose insinuante a Yukimura, se puso de pie detrás de él y deslizó las manos por su pecho, apoyándole la cabeza en un hombro y susurrándole al oído las siguientes palabras.

Akane: además, es una chica muy bella y ya sabes el odio que les tengo… Me gustaría verla morir en mis manos.

Yukimura se soltó del agarre de la ninja bruscamente y en el tono más bajo y amenazador que pudo le dijo- tú deber era traérmela, yo decidiré si la mato o no. Es posible que ella tenga una información fundamental para nosotros, aunque lo más seguro es que no lo sepa después de lo que sucedió hace 7 años…

* * *

Kaoru había acordado quedar con Battosai a la mañana siguiente en un bosque situado cerca de la mansión de Hidetada, ella llegaría al palacio pidiendo empleo como criada y Battosai la buscaría todas las noches para ver qué había podido averiguar.

Kaoru: así que tendré que curiosear en la habitación o el despacho de Hidetada ¿no? Estará vigilado con lo que si ellos llegan a saber que yo sé luchar no me dejaran trabajar porque les supondría un problema. Pero con el kimono de lucha que llevo y el bokken es bastante fácil adivinar que soy una kendoka.

Battosai: te he traído un kimono de mujer para que no llames la atención y una katana pequeña para que te la sujetes en una pierna, no debes andar nunca desarmada por si algo saliera mal.

Battosai cogió el paquete que se hallaba a su lado y se lo entregó a Kaoru, allí se hallaba un hermoso kimono azul celeste con una cinta azul oscuro y flores de sakura dibujadas por todo el traje y una pequeña katana con mango dorado. Kaoru se fue detrás de un árbol para cambiarse y Battosai, caballerosamente, se dio la vuelta para evitar verla.

Como Kaoru estaba tardando un rato en ponerse el kimono el joven hitoriki decidió mirar si le pasaba algo y pudo adivinar su femenina figura tras un árbol porque se veía la curva de su cintura y de sus piernas totalmente desnudas al otro lado.

Battosai: ¿te pasa algo?

Kaoru: es que… hace mucho que no utilizo un kimono y… creo que no me acuerdo de cómo se ponen- respondió titubeante la chica.

Si Kaoru pudiera verlo en ese momento se habría dado cuenta de la divertida sonrisa que asomaba a los labios de Battosai, le resultaba tan entretenida esa chica… Al darse cuenta de que sonreía, y ya esa era la segunda vez que Kaoru lo hacía sonreír, se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor debería no pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Un asesino no se merecía divertirse ni perder la guardia. De todas formas en los próximos días sólo se verían por la noche así que no tenía que preocuparse.

Él se acercó sigilosamente a ella y con los ojos cerrados, para no verla desnuda, la ayudó a atarse la cinta del kimono.

Kaoru lo vio acercarse y estaba a punto de gritarle un insulto cuando se percató de que tenía los ojos cerrados, le pareció un detalle muy tierno y se dejó ayudar a vestir. Se veía tan frágil sin esos duros y fríos ojos dorados clavados sobre ella. Fue sólo unos momentos pero Kaoru creyó distinguir en su rostro el rostro de un hombre mucho más anciano, desgastado por la tristeza y la mala vida. En el fondo seguro que no era una mala persona pero su alma era ya comida de la tristeza. Fue en ese momento cuando Kaoru decidió que no se alejaría de él, quería saber qué era lo que ocultaba tras esa fría mirada, qué era lo que había llevado a un hombre tan tierno a convertirse en asesino.

Se hallaban ambos en la sombra de ese árbol sin saber que habían sellado su destino, haciéndose la misma promesa de no alejarse del otro.

Battosai se quedó mirándola una vez estuvo perfectamente vestida y peinada, se veía tan femenina y delicada, estaba hermosa… Pero para él ella siempre sería más hermosa con su aspecto desaliñado y fiero, con su kimono de batalla desgastado y su andar apresurado y sensual.

Battosai: tienes que irte ya.

Kaoru: ¿cómo vamos a hacer para vernos?

Battosai: eso déjamelo a mi.

Kaoru: entonces… hasta otra- dijo la chica alejándose apresuradamente de él.

Algo en Battosai se removió al verla partir ¿cómo era posible extrañar a alguien que acababas de conocer y que todavía no se había ido? _Es como si ya la conociera de antes, cómo si toda mi vida la hubiera estado extrañando…_

* * *

Kaoru se hallaba en la puerta de la enorme mansión hablando con un par de guardias.

Kaoru: mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y vengo a buscar trabajo de criada. He oído que aquí necesitan una.

Guardia: sí, el hijo del señor necesita una mujer que lo ayude en el día a día con la limpieza y el papeleo. Iré a avisarle, señorita espere aquí.

En una habitación de la mansión Hidetada…

Guardia: joven señor, hay una jovencita que dice llamarse Kaoru Kamiya que busca empleo.

Joven señor: hazla pasar. _Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte…_

Kaoru entró unos minutos después en la habitación, parecía algo desorientada pero iba decidida y sin demostrar una pizca de temor.

Kaoru: ¿voy a trabajar para usted si o no?

Yukimura: soy el hijo del ministro Hidetada, mi nombre es Yukimura Shinichiro y te contrataré, pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que mostrar más respeto. _Y es así como la presa vino directo a su cazador…_

_Bueno y este es el tercer capítulo, creo que me quedó razonablemente interesante ¿qué les parece? Sigo pensando que le falta algo… En fin… acepto críticas y sugerencias!!_

**Gracias por adelantado a todas las personas que lo lean y ONEGAI dejen reviews.**

Kisses,

Houshi-chan


End file.
